segunda exprecion de amor
by Asaia16
Summary: havian pasado unas semanas de la primera noche de vegeta y bulma, vegeta havia desaparecido y bulma comenzava a sentir que havia sido usada por el
1. Capítulo 1

Hola este es mi primer fanfiction y siempre había querido escribir uno en especial sobre vegeta y bulma espero les guste

Segunda expresión de amor

(Habían pasado unas semanas de la primera noche de vegeta y bulma, vegeta había desaparecido y bulma comenzaba a sentir que solo había sido usada por el)

Cap. 1 enojo

Bulma trabajaba en la reparación de la capsula de gravedad de vegeta pero el pensar en el la distraía y hacia que se enojara, transcurrió el día y bulma pensaba en vegeta tratando de descifrar por qué se comportaba así con ella , pero su vista se vio nublada por las pocas lagrimas que derramaron sus ojos sentía que vegeta la había usado como su concubina y eso la hacía sentirse muy humillada de pronto sonó el timbre como sus padres viajaban pensó que eran ellos, pero se sorprendió al ver que era yamcha

-hola…yam

-bulma….como estas?

-que haces aquí (dijo algo enojada)

-paseaba por aquí y aproveche para venir a visitarte….puedo pasar?

-bueno (dijo bulma con resignación, pero aun así tendría con quien charlar después de todo)

-estas muy linda el día de hoy

-gracias

Bulma siguió a la cocina por unos bocadillos, mientras yamcha la siguió, el no paraba de mirarla bulma enseguida noto las intenciones de yamcha

-que quieres yamcha hoy me encuentro muy ocupada

-yo. Solo quería hablar contigo...y por cierto que haces?

-unos planos para reparar la máquina de gravedad de vegeta

-que. De ese sujeto bulma…no deberías hacer eso

-oye tu no me dices que debo y no debo hacer…..y no lo ago. Por él lo ago. Por esos androides que vendrán a amenazaros, que no lo recuerdas?

Yamcha reflexiono ya que había olvidado el tema de los androides

-bulma porque no salimos un rato además siempre te esfuerzas tanto y ese patán no te paga bien (dijo con la intención de convencerla) salimos un rato….y nos reconciliamos, que dices

Bulma miraba a yamcha con la idea de acceder a su petición, pero recordó las numerosas veces que le había sido infiel, y su corazón no estaba dispuesto a sufrir más ya bastante tenía con el abandono de vegeta

-yamcha realmente fue lindo lo que tuvimos pero yo….ya no te amo

-pero bulma. Yo si te amo. Y sé que he cometido errores pero quiero que me concedas una oportunidad

-lo siento yamcha. Pero ya es tarde ya no te amo

Yamcha no soportaba ese rechazo que le impartía bulma, él quería estar con ella y sentía que aun podía recuperar su amor

-vamos bulma…. vuelve con migo

Dijo acercándose a ella. Muy lejos de ese lugar se encontraba vegeta entrenando mientras bulma reparaba su capsula de gravedad de pronto sintió que un ki se incrementaba era el de esa sabandija pero también percibió otra presencia cerca a la de él y era la de bulma (aunque muy débil esta vegeta lograba sentirla), de pronto sintió una punzada en el interior de su corazón…? Porque tenía esa sensación de ir hacia donde se encontraba bulma

-pero…. que es esto. Pensó

Sin dudarlo más salió volando en dirección a la c.c cuando llego se acercó por una de las ventanas presenciando esa escena

-vamos bul vuelve con migo

-no yamcha…suéltame

-bulma yo te amo

-no yamcha, además hay alguien más en mi vida

-alguien más…? Lo conozco

Yamcha pensó que solo se trataba de una excusa, sin darse cuenta se acercaba más y más a bulma con la intención de besarla , bulma intentaba liberarse pero yamcha se aferraba hacia ella, finalmente logro besarla por un instante.

Vegeta al ver esto comenzó a incrementar si ki pero debía controlarse o yamcha lo detectaría, no podía creer que bulma permitiera que esa sabandija se aprovechara de ella así.

Mientras yamcha beso a bulma ella no se sintió igual a como vegeta la besaba en esa noche…..no sintió ningún estremecimiento que solo conseguía un beso de su príncipe en esa noche.

Yamcha sin embargo desconocía esos labios sentía que no le pertenecían más, bulma no dudo ni un segundo más y le dio una cachetada que dejo frio a yamcha

-nunca….jamás me volverás a poner un dedo encima yamcha nunca

-bulma…bul… dijo luego de haber reaccionado

-vete te quiero fuera de mi casa…y de mi vida

-bulma yo…. lo siento

-¡largo!

Yamcha salió de la c.c, con ese acto había cerrado cualquier posibilidad de una reconciliación con bulma ella sin embargo salió corriendo a su habitación donde rompió en llanto, vegeta quedo un poco desconcertado con lo que había presenciado, y salió volando de allí.

Bulma intento conciliar el sueño pero las lágrimas le brotaban y no conseguía calmarse. Anochecía ya

(Por favor me gustaría que dejaran sus opiniones, este primer fanfic que estoy escribiendo gracias)


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2 lágrimas derramadas

-porque tengo que sufrir así, (pensaba bulma una y otra vez)

Vegeta había entrado a su respectiva habitación, recostándose y al cerrar sus ojos veía una y otra vez a esa sabandija besando a bulma y ella forcejeando con el intento conciliar el sueño pero el oír a bulma llorar se lo impedía así que se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de bulma, ella oyó que tocaban y se limpió las lagrimas

-que quieres?

Vegeta y bulma se levantó mirándolo a los ojos esperando que se fuera vegeta solo miraba sus ojos hinchados, pero que aún conservaban esa belleza que los caracterizaba, bulma lo miraba a los ojos y el a ella, había una atracción irresistible de ellos dos, vegeta la tomo y la quiso besar pero bulma savia que él la abandonaría y volteo su rostro, no caería otra vez. Así que se separó de él y avanzo al balcón dándole la espalda vegeta se sorprendió al ver la reacción de la peli azul con él, ella no le dirijo ni una palabra , ni demostró un sentimiento hacia él, solo permaneció distante aunque bulma deseaba tenerlo cerca de su cuerpo o sentir sus labios, sabría que el la abandonaría como aquella vez y acabaría frio y cruel como acostumbraría y no se permitiría sufrir así con él, vegeta solo la miraba

-que quieres? (dijo algo enojada ya que se encontraba dolida con él)

-que quieres?

-si no vas a decirme nada, vete

-llevas lloriqueando toda la noche (y luego replico)

-quiero que me dejes dormir ya cállate de una buena vez

-entonces porque no te largas como hace unas semanas

- tu no me faltas el respeto así mujer te lo ordeno

-QUE…tu no me ordenas

Vegeta guardo silencio

En si el que no lo dejara dormir era un pretexto pues quería saber por qué lloraba ,bulma lo miro de reojo y al ver su mirada llena de inquietud se calmo

-es por lo que te hizo esa sabandija?

-que. Como te enteraste…nos espiaste vegeta? (y se volteo a verlo)

El solo guardo silencio

-vegeta?

-a ti que te importa lo que yo haga además eres una estúpida al dejar entrar a esa sabandija y que se aprovechara de ti mujer

-a mí no me hables así vegeta…yo no soy cualquier mujerzuela para que me hables así en ese tono

-tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo…

Dijo acercándose a bulma lo suficiente, bulma se volvió a voltear y guardo silencio

Vegeta entonces salió de la habitación no sin antes mirarla, al poco rato ambos trataron de conciliar el sueño pensando sobre la discusión de hacía rato.

Al día siguiente bulma se levantó y se preparó su desayuno, en su mente rondaban todos los acontecimientos ocurridos el día anterior, el abuso de yamcha ,sus lágrimas derramadas y…la preocupación de vegeta…? Al pensar en eso se quedó sorprendida y recordó la visita de vegeta , él se había preocupado por ella?


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3 enfrentando los sentimientos

No a él solo le interesaba el dormir, no creía que le interesaran sus sentimientos

Sus emociones…él es un despiadado y orgulloso ser, no pensaba aceptar eso, a él solo le interesaba dormir… pero entonces porque la quiso besar, bulma recordó su mirada inquieta e inocente a la vez. Sacudió su cabeza levemente , ya no quería pensar en eso debía concentrarse en su trabajo, en cambio vegeta se encontraba en el lugar que solía entrenar, había estado toda la mañana entrenando ya cansado se sentía, no podía continuar, estaba desconcentrado ,cerro sus ojos para poder para despejar su mente y así poder continuar con su entrenamiento, lograr su objetivo de acabar con esos androides y superar a kakaroto y ese otro sayayin, no debía permitir distraerse con esa humana porque el acabaría con este planeta, pero pronto vino a su mente el rostro de aquella humana con sus ojos hinchados por tanto llorar , que aun conservaban su belleza

Sentía una calma y un calor que solo ese rostro le ofrecía, luego vio esa imagen de esa misma mujer distante con el pero ella quería…? Vegeta abrió sus ojos sorprendido por esa pregunta que se hizo a sí mismo ,no savia con exactitud la respuesta. Querer….amar…..no conocía esos sentimientos era la primera vez que los nombraba y la primera vez que se preguntaba si los podía expresar ,vegeta no lo podía negar más el sentía algo por aquella humana algo que experimentaba por primera vez en su vida.

El día transcurrió rápidamente sin sorpresas, vegeta entrenando y bulma haciendo los planos para la capsula de gravedad , ya de noche bulma se alistaba para dormir en el balcón de su habitación contemplaba la luna y las estrellas en su mente solo podía pensar en los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos y no pudo evitar que su vista se nublara por las lágrimas que soltaba cerro sus ojos con un poco de rabia para poderse calmar , se arrepentía de haber conocido a yamcha y de haber conocido a vegeta, sintió una rabia una rabia hacia ellos dos pero se calmó no quería derramar más lagrimas por alguno de los dos. Vegeta llego de entrenar y vio a bulma en el balcón así que se paró en el techo a espiarla, bulma se preguntaba si algún día sería feliz

-yamcha se aprovechó de mi…y vegeta también

Vegeta quien estaba pendiente de ella se sorprendió con ese comentario

-aprovecharme (se preguntó)

Bulma se disponía a acostase cuando vio una sombra

-vegeta

Volteo a míralo rápidamente

-yo jamás me aproveche de ti bulma, bulma se sorprendió la había llamado por su nombre, cosa que rara vez hacia pero luego reacciono y cambio su mirada

-que jamás te aprovechaste de mi….estuvimos juntos y desapareciste y ahora vienes a decirme que jamás te aprovechaste…además siempre me tratas mal como si fuera una sirvienta y no lo soy. (Dijo muy enojada)

Vegeta guardo silencio, bulma quizás debía comprenderlo….quizás fue muy dura con el no debía esperar a que cambiara de la noche a la mañana intrigada con esos pensamientos bulma reflexiono

-vegeta… tú me quieres? Pregunto algo apenada

Vegeta se sorprendió con aquella pregunta y se volteo para que no lo viese sonrojado

-claro que no

Bulma solo sonrió al ver la reacción de el ante esta pregunta, nuevamente pensó que tal vez había sido un poco dura con él al pensar que no la amaba y seguramente se sentía confundido con esos nuevos sentimientos que habían despertado en el gracias a ella sentimientos que jamás le enseñaron o que debió deshacerse de ellos hubo un corto silencio

-bulma sonrió al ver la reacción de vegeta ante esta pregunta nuevamente pensó que tal vez había sido un poco dura con él al pensar que no la amaba y seguramente se sentía confundido con esos nuevos sentimientos que habían despertado en el gracias a ella, sentimientos que jamás le enseñaron o que debió deshacerse de ellos, hubo un corto silencio

-ya veo….. Bien si no me amas puedes irte vegeta, pero…. si me amas….demuéstramelo

Bulma se quitó la bata con una mirada desafiante hacia el vegeta cruzado de brazos solo la miro de reojo


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4 segunda expresión de amor

Este cap. tiene lemon no es mi especialidad, pero lemon es lemon

Pero luego de un rato bulma sintió que se había equivocado nuevamente así que se volteo y se dirigió a su cama, pero de pronto sintió que vegeta la había tomado del brazo bulma lo miro el la jalo acercándola hacia él, los dos quedaron cara a cara el corazón de bulma latía de emoción ,vegeta contemplo su rostro sus ojos azules con esa mirada cautivante, sus labios rojos que se encontraba desesperado por volver a probar como esa noche ,así que tomo su rostro y le dio un salvaje beso bulma se estremeció al sentir sus labios y con cada beso de su príncipe. Hacía tiempo que no estaban los dos y se besaban como si fuese su primera vez juntos, bulma sentía que se derretía vegeta la tomaba de la mejilla y con el otro brazo la abrazaba sus dedos recorrían su espalda descendiendo hacia su trasero , cogió su camisón arrancándolo bulma le quito su camisa mientras los dos se besaban apasionadamente, vegeta la alzo llevándola a la cama sin dejar de besarla , bulma se deshizo de su ropa interior y el de su pantalón, se recostó sobre ella la besaba con intensidad, bulma apenas daba pequeños respiros , vegeta se alejo de sus labios llegando hacia su cuello bulma lo abrazaba fuertemente, el decendio hacia su pecho sus senos, eso provocaba en bulma múltiples emociones y deseos que se hacían realidad vegeta continuo descendiendo con sus besos bulma apenas podía respirar ,pero al llegar a su vientre se detuvo y volvió a besarla aunque bulma se encontraba excitada quería que vegeta la hiciese suya se y se comenzanba a desesperar, vegeta acariciaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo quería asegurarse de recorrer cada centímetro.

-vegeta...

Logro decir entre su respiración cortada el savia lo que bulma deseaba pero aun no le haría caso bulma se comenzaba a desesperar mas

-vegeta...

Dijo una vez más abriendo los ojos, vegeta se había detenido y la miraba, bulma sin embargo con su mirada le decía lo que quería, que la hiciese suya como esa noche así que vegeta no la impaciento más y la beso delicadamente dejando entrar su miembro en ella haciendo que bulma soltase un gemido de placer y arqueara su espalda , nuevamente el la besaba , con una mano llevo a atrás los brazos de bulma y con la otra la acariciaba, bulma solo lo besaba en su mente un mar de emociones y pensamientos la invadían acaso era ese el sayayin que iba a destruir el planeta tierra o aquel despiadado guerrero con el que soñó en namek…..no, no era él se equivocaba jamás se imaginó estar con él en estos momentos haciéndola suya …..Si, si era el abrió sus ojos para cerciorarse que era el, en cambio vegeta se preguntaba que había en esa humana que lo llevaba a perderse en un mundo de placeres y sentimientos desconocidos…?

Sí. Aunque lo admitiera su orgullo o no, el la amaba y no quería no podía estar sin ella ya que ella había sido la única persona en toda su vida que se había preocupado por el

Los dos llegaron al límite y dejaron soltar un gemido , mientras recuperaban la conciencia ,vegeta abandono el interior de bulma y se recostó a su lado abrasándola fuertemente, bulma en cambio se dejaba rodear por sus brazos ,vegeta savia que así podía expresar sus sentimientos hacia bulma, y el la protegería siempre incluso estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por aquella humana y sentía una sensación de felicidad al estar con ella , se sentía obsesionado (enamorado) de ella y bulma seguía sin creer que había estado con aquel guerrero despiadado nuevamente y sabía que él no podía ya vivir si ella y ella si el . se respondía esa pregunta que se había echo ella , si era feliz? Y si lo era con su príncipe vegeta.

Espero que les haya gustado mi primer fanfiction por favor me gustaría mucho que dejaran sus opiniones gracias por leerlo


End file.
